(PQA4) Point-of-Care Test of Exposure to Hepatocellular Carcinoma Risk by V-Chip Underlying mechanisms for synergisms of HCC risks may provide efficient and accurate HCC prevention strategies for high-risk individuals. People exposed to environmental or life-style risk factors simultaneously exhibit the increased incidence of HCC development. However, most of the burden of HCC is associated with the group of people with low income, with the highest incidence rates reported in regions where infection with hepatitis B virus (HBV) is endemic. Therefore, developing an accurate, quantitative, and also low-cost technology for the rapid detection of biomarkers is required for HCC risk assessment. Herein, we propose an ELISA-based new technology platform, the multiplexed volumetric bar-chart chip (V- Chip), to detect biomarkers in blood samples. The proposed V-Chip is based on microfluidics technology. The integrated volumetric readouts, based on measurements of oxygen generated by a reaction between catalase and hydrogen peroxide, allow rapid ELISA quantitation of biomarkers and provide visualized bar charts on V- Chip without any assistance from instruments, data processing, or graphic plotting. The accuracy of the V-Chip will be validated in HCC cases and controls using standard ELISA assay. Based on epidemiological risk factors and biomarkers on V-chip, we will develop a risk prediction model to predict a person's probability of developing HCC in the next 5 and 10 years based on current risk profiles as well as risk reduction if the patient's modifiable risk factors change. This risks prediction V chip is particularly suitable for the application in resource-limited areas with higher HCC incidence. Patients can use V-Chip in home and personally monitor cirrhosis or HBV/HCV development by themselves, which may bring potential HCC patients to hospital and professionals earlier and thus greatly reduced the costs and risks of HCC.